


【糖旻】Can't take my eyes off you

by ArisaShenQ



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisaShenQ/pseuds/ArisaShenQ
Summary: 两情相悦小甜饼。浴室play。另一篇国旻车的前篇。
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 8





	【糖旻】Can't take my eyes off you

……

从第一次见到你开始。  
我的双眼便无法停止追逐你的身影。

……

雾气缭绕下的浴室里，两个人在花洒下厮磨纠缠。

闵玧其将朴智旻压在带着水气的墙壁上，舔吻着朴智旻线条分明的锁骨，在上面留下颜色鲜明的吻痕。

“哥……玧其哥……”朴智旻环住闵玧其的脖颈，仰头顶在了湿漉漉的瓷砖上，双腿虚软地打颤，“你轻……轻点……唔嗯……”

闵玧其修长的手指在朴智旻的性器上时轻时重地抚弄撸动，指腹上的薄茧略带恶意地反复蹭过更为敏感的马眼，引得怀中的樱发男孩哼出带着哭腔的呻吟。

阴囊在闵玧其不断的刺激下逐渐变得有些沉甸，腰部传来的阵阵麻痒让朴智旻湿了眼眶，他不敢低头，怕自己看到这淫靡的景象会直接羞耻到昏迷。

“智旻啊……”闵玧其游刃有余地凑到朴智旻通红的耳朵旁，含住小巧的耳垂，“舒服吗？”

食指指尖带着温柔却坚定的力量钻入渗出透明前液的马眼，强烈的快感混着尖锐的刺痛让刚想回答的朴智旻张嘴便是瞬间拔高的哭音。

似是被自己的声音吓到，朴智旻羞愤地一口咬住眼前的肩颈，手指不由自主地扣住闵玧其形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨，留下点点红痕。

闵玧其转头看着朴智旻泪眼婆娑的委屈表情，忍不住贴过去吻住那带着水光的性感双唇，勾住软舌情色地纠缠。

指尖在马眼里缓慢抽动，拇指顶在龟头的边缘轻轻摩挲，羞耻放大了朴智旻的感官，快感如电流般让他疼得腰眼都开始发酸。胸腔里憋了一口气想要呼喊出来，却被闵玧其的吻尽数堵住消失在咽喉。

“呜……”朴智旻难耐地皱眉，射精的欲望越来越强烈，让他有些控制不住地想去拨开闵玧其握在他性器上的手，但手软到根本使不上力气，只能搭在闵玧其的手臂上。

“玧其哥……”带着细细的哭腔，朴智旻毫无章法地咬上闵玧其的下唇，喘息与哀求混合着奶音从嘴边溢出，“求你……嗯……”

“…求我什么？”闵玧其因为兴奋也有些气息不稳。

“求你……让……让我射……”

看着朴智旻害羞隐忍的小表情，闵玧其终究还是心软了，他抽出指尖，然后快速且用力地上下撸动朴智旻滚烫的性器。

感官的快意迅速蚕食了朴智旻的神志，他忍不住小声惊叫起来，几乎就在那一瞬间，他射在了闵玧其的手上。

高潮过后的空虚感让朴智旻没了力气，他的双腿软到已然支持不住自己的体重。闵玧其只好让他趴在自己身上，顺着墙壁带着他慢慢滑坐在地。

跨坐在闵玧其腿上的朴智旻垂着头有些失神。

“还好吗？”闵玧其顺势搓揉了一把朴智旻已经疲软的性器，一手拦在朴智旻的后腰让他贴着自己的胸膛，一手顺着尾椎骨挤进臀缝摸索着后穴的位置，“痛的话就告诉我。”

朴智旻将脑袋靠在闵玧其的肩头，因情欲而满溢的生理泪水顺着眼角滚落。内心深处因为闵玧其带着无限宠溺的话语而泛着甜蜜。

闵玧其太温柔了，虽然大多数时候他都疏于表达，也不屑去做表面功夫。但自己饿到几近昏厥时，他会默默把零食推到自己面前；在练习室拼命练习舞蹈累到躺倒在地，失声痛哭的时候，他会不动声色地把外套丢在自己脸上，然后装作什么都没发生的样子拐进作曲室；甚至是，在回归前受到某些人的迫害，在最危急的关头下，率先冲进来一拳挥到那人的脸上，把自己挡在身后……

他的关心似水，并不热烈，却让人缱绻。

“你走神了。

后穴挤入异物的紧绷感让朴智旻瞬间精神回笼，他偏过头，正巧对上闵玧其略带调笑的眉眼。

“我没有……啊——！”

骨节分明的中指带着不容拒绝的力量缓缓沉进后穴，不痛，但手指的进入还是让朴智旻难受地扭了扭腰，小腹直接蹭上了闵玧其早已硬挺的性器，吓得朴智旻身体直接僵住，埋在后穴的手指倒是因为内壁的紧缩一动也动不了了。

湿热滑腻的肠壁用力吸吮着闵玧其的手指，甚至朴智旻的脉搏跳动的节奏都随着肠壁时不时的抽搐清晰地传递到指尖。指腹下的触感就像是果冻，却比果冻更加幼滑且富有弹性。一想到这里即将容纳自己的东西，闵玧其便不自觉地小腹酸痛，仅存的理智开始摇摇欲坠。

感受到怀里的人的僵硬，闵玧其狂吞口水深呼吸，腾出手来轻轻揉捏朴智旻的臀肉，脸贴着脸，轻声安慰，“别怕，放松，在你完全准备好之前我不会硬来。”

也许是不断的言语安慰起到了作用，又或许是闵玧其给人的感觉太过安心。朴智旻逐渐放松了身体，后穴的内壁也不再用力挤压。于是闵玧其趁机又挤进一指，伴随着花洒流出的热水，不断在朴智旻的后穴抽插，扩张。

“呜……疼……”朴智旻眉头紧锁，牙齿轻轻咬住自己的手指，朴智旻想通过这种方式压下自己的呻吟，但后面的疼痛还是让他哼出了声。

还是太紧了。闵玧其咬住下唇，额角因为忍耐而浸出了汗水。他知道朴智旻已经尽可能地转移注意力并放松身体了，但现在这个情况，要想做到最后还早得很。

异物入侵的艰涩感在指甲不断刮过藏在内壁里的前列腺时，变成了磨人心智的欲望，已经泄过一次的性器又有了抬头的趋势。朴智旻在情潮的冲刷下，咬牙扶着闵玧其的肩头，撑起身子，对上闵玧其漆黑的眼瞳。

那炙热而温柔的目光是朴智旻所熟悉的。从练习生时期，他就生活在这样的目光中。闵玧其懒得搭理任何人，却对他总是有着更多的照顾。

自己也总是沉溺在这样的宠爱中，对这哥肆意妄为。

其实那个时候答案就已经明了了。

回归前的那件事不过是让自己更加清楚明白的看清自己的心。

朴智旻伸手捧住闵玧其的脸，声线颤抖，“哥你……直…直接进来吧……”

“我可以的……”

看着朴智旻害羞却无比认真的表情，闵玧其笑着揉了揉他的后颈。

“那你可别后悔。”

……

接下来的事情让朴智旻简直被折磨得要发疯。

“嗯……玧其哥……啊……”

紧致的内里被闵玧其火热的性器一寸寸破开，进入的速度并不快，甚至只要朴智旻有一点点的皱眉，闵玧其都会停下来等他适应。但正是因为这样，侵入的过程被不断拉长，朴智旻敏感且私密的地方则更加清楚地感受到自己是如何被眼前这个男人占有。下腹强烈的钝痛感和酸胀感让朴智旻脑子几乎停止了思考。

这，这太磨人了！

不是用来做爱的地方被无情地进入，饶是朴智旻再怎么努力放松，身体也会下意识地收缩着括约肌。他跟闵玧其之前从未做到最后，完全没有经验的他根本不知道要如何打开身体接纳闵玧其。

“…哥…进…进不去了……”

不只是朴智旻，闵玧其此刻也很不好受，进去了一小半的性器此刻完全卡死，再也顶不进去分毫，稍微动作一下，朴智旻的身体就会条件反射地抽搐一下，搞得闵玧其进退两难。温暖的后穴和包裹着他的肠壁都在让他的理智一点点的消磨殆尽，继续这么不上不下对两人都挺危险。

闵玧其怕自己会伤害朴智旻。

“深呼吸，旻旻。”

他伸手轻轻按压着朴智旻后穴周围的嫩肉。

“别想着那里，看着我。”

朴智旻抽着气小声啜泣着，卷翘的长睫毛因泪水而变得湿漉漉的。他望着闵玧其，眼底溢满了委屈。闵玧其停顿了片刻，然后拉下朴智旻的颈项直接凑上去吻住了他的眼角。带着潮气的吻顺着眼角来到鼻梁，再到被蹂躏得红肿的唇瓣。

很快，朴智旻便沉溺在这个动情的吻里。

感受到身上的人意识逐渐飘离，闵玧其小心翼翼地扣住朴智旻的胯骨，突然用力——

“啊！”

凄厉的尖叫被闵玧其悉数吞下，他的手划过朴智旻的侧腰，来到朴智旻因刚才的剧烈疼痛而萎靡的性器前，轻而缓地搓揉起来。

“哥……好痛……”

简直要被后穴的紧致逼疯的闵玧其强忍着想要操干的冲动，一边给朴智旻顺气，一边抚慰着小腹前疲软的阴茎，维持着这个姿势不敢进行下一步。这是他和朴智旻第一次真正意义上的结合，他希望自己能给朴智旻一个美好的初体验。

朴智旻何尝不知道闵玧其的心思，大家都是男人，换做是他，这会儿肯定就控制不住自己了，根本不可能像闵玧其这样还能忍着照顾自己的感受。

虽然眼泪还是止不住地掉，但后面其实已经没有很疼了。朴智旻羞怯地用手指戳了戳闵玧其的脸颊，示意他自己已经准备好。

看到夹在两侧的大腿肌在不断地颤抖，闵玧其搂住朴智旻，就着连接的姿势将哭得蜷缩成一团的朴智旻慢慢放倒，提起那白皙修长的小腿环住自己的腰。

“这样你会舒服点。”

闵玧其一手掐住朴智旻的胯，一手与朴智旻十指相扣，缓缓挺动起来。

甬道的每一寸都被粗大的阴茎细细碾过，完全陌生的快感替代了痛感侵袭了朴智旻的大脑，他张开嘴想要尖叫，却发不出任何声音。不属于自己的器官在身体里进出的感觉太可怕，全身上下所有的神经似乎都集中在后面濡湿的甬道里，刺激得朴智旻只能浑身颤抖，仰头喘息。

这对初经人事的朴智旻还是太过了。他下意识地想往后逃离，但死死扣住他腰部的手根本让他挪不动哪怕一厘米！双腿无力地耷拉在闵玧其的身侧，脚跟在湿滑的地板上找不到着力点，朴智旻感觉现在自己就像是海面上随着浪潮漂泊的船只，仿佛下一秒就会被情欲的潮水掀翻。

闵玧其每次都是浅浅地抽出，再用力地顶入。炙热的性器总是执拗地冲撞上朴智旻最敏感的前列腺，逼得朴智旻发出断断续续的破碎呻吟。

脸颊因缺氧而微微发麻，朴智旻抓上闵玧其的小臂，泪眼朦胧地看着闵玧其，原本好听的奶音此刻听起来十分嘶哑，“…哥……求…求你……”

“慢……慢点……嗯……”

看着朴智旻深陷情欲的小脸，闵玧其小腹又是一痛，手指收紧，在朴智旻的窄腰上留下了微红的指印。

“就快结束了，再忍耐一下…”

闵玧其俯身在朴智旻的乳尖上舔咬，在浅色的乳晕上留下一圈浅浅的齿痕。

朴智旻顺势揽住闵玧其的后背，承受着闵玧其越来越粗暴的抽送。快感越积越多，小腹下的性器硬挺着，流出了透明的前液。

铺天盖地的情欲和疼痛淹没了朴智旻，浴室里压抑的闷热让他脑子瞬间炸开一片白光，精液就这么毫无预兆地射在了两人的胸腹上，黏腻腥气与水汽交融在一起，让朴智旻羞恼地差点背过气。

闵玧其又抽插了两下，在最后一个强有力的冲撞中，滚烫的浊液尽数倾泻在朴智旻的肠道内。

在经过如此激烈的性事后，朴智旻整个人瘫软在地上，连手指都懒得动一下。闵玧其看着朴智旻无意识撒娇的表情，噗嗤一下笑出了声。

“你，你笑什么笑……”朴智旻怒目而视。

“笑你可爱。”

这下朴智旻不说话了，他缩了缩身子，偏过头不去看闵玧其，但通红的耳朵出卖了主人的情绪。

闵玧其垂头吻住朴智旻发烫的耳尖，低压的醉酒腔合着气音灌进了朴智旻的耳膜。

“智旻啊……”

“我爱你。”

“很爱很爱你。”

爱语如擂鼓锤在了朴智旻的心头，泪水又控制不住地涌到眼眶。这哥从不会讲这些腻歪的话。一旦他说出来，那就是认真的。

朴智旻转过脸给了闵玧其一个啵啵。

“我也爱你。”

田柾国背靠着墙壁，侧头看着氤氲着水汽的浴室门，手里拎着的炸鸡袋子已经凉透，一如他的心。

END


End file.
